


NozoEli: Revelations: Origins: Awakening: Zero

by CuteBobs



Series: NozoElis [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were gay before, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NozoEli: Revelations: Origins: Awakening: Zero

Nozomi tapped Eli’s shoulder. “Elicchi, are you done with this one?”

"Ah, uh, yes. Here." Eli’s eyes, up until then glaring holes into the sheet of paper in front of her, softened and she handed the document to Nozomi. Eli was having trouble focusing ever since they’d heard of their school’s uncertain future. The new school idols hadn’t helped, either – yet. "Sorry for spacing out."

"Let’s take a little break, shall we? It’s a difficult time for the student council president." Nozomi laid the document aside.

"Sorry." Eli sighed. A sign of weakness she’d show nobody else. Nozomi’s heart jumped with joy.

"Don’t worry, I know just the thing to help you relax…"

"Hmm?"

The moment Eli turned to her in search for clarification, Nozomi’s lips met hers. Nozomi’s hand, on the back of Eli’s head, pulled her closer. “You do enjoy _parfaits_ , don’t you?”

Eli recovered quickly and retaliated. Her greedy lips didn’t let go of Nozomi’s until Nozomi pried a finger between them to stop her.

"My, you must be stressed out if this is how you act at school."

Eli’s eyes told her everything – she needed more, desperately, but she held back. “Y-yes, I’m sorry, we shouldn’t do this here.”

Shaking her head, Nozomi offered Eli a hand and pulled her up. “Silly Elicchi, I’ll help you out whenever you need. Could you sit on the desk for me?”

Eli hesitated for a moment before she followed Nozomi’s wish.

"Let’s make you more comfortable," Nozomi said as she unbuttoned Eli’s shirt.

"Wait, what if someone comes in?"

"I locked the door." Nozomi had thought ahead. The stress was getting to her too, after all, and nothing helped them blow off steam as much as what hid behind the codeword "parfait".

"All right…" Eli held onto Nozomi’s shoulders.

"But you’ll have to be quiet, Elicchi. This time we’re not at home."

Nozomi smiled at the blush that crept over Eli’s face, no doubt because she’d been reminded of their last sleepover. Not that either of them got much sleep that night.

Nozomi kissed Eli’s neck. Her hand wandered upward, gently cupping Eli’s breast. Eli shuddered. Nozomi tasted her skin and a gasp in her ear made her tremble herself. Eli always got into the mood quickly.

Nozomi didn’t have the patience to hold back, so she quickly took off Eli’s bra, revealing two hickeys from their last “parfait”. Nozomi licked her lips. Eli was just too perfect.

Before Nozomi could get started, Eli pulled her chin upward. “Kiss me more.”

How could she say no? Nozomi caressed Eli’s breasts while Eli forced her tongue between her lips. A proactive Eli was nice, too. Nozomi sipped the drool flowing into her and leaned forward to return the favor.

With her thumbs, Nozomi prodded Eli’s nipples until Eli pushed back, hungry for more. Eli grabbed Nozomi’s head. Holding onto her, Eli refused to seize control. Nozomi sucked Eli’s tongue and moved downward tasting her skin. Delicious.

"Ready or not," Nozomi said, pulling on the waistband of Eli’s panties, "these have to go."

The need visible in her eyes, Eli raised her butt to make Nozomi’s job easier. Her lips around Eli’s nipple, Nozomi glanced downward and smiled at the wet string connecting Eli and her underwear.

Nozomi kissed Eli’s bellybutton and pulled the panties off her legs. “Want me to hurry up?” She kept her eyes on Eli’s. One look down and she wouldn’t be able to hold back.

Eli squirmed. Did she want to enjoy the tease a little longer?

Someone sneezed on the other side of the door.

Eli froze.

Nozomi’s smile remained, though forced to, and she stuffed the panties in a pocket. “I’ll go have a look.”

Eli’s face, red with arousal just a second ago, had turned pale. She buttoned up and pushed her bra in her bag.

Nozomi took a moment to fix her attire. She peeked outside and found herself facing a blushing, shaking Nico.

"N-N-Nozomi! Wh-what a surprise!"

"Nicocchi, is something wrong?"

"N-no! I definitely didn’t see or hear anything!"

"Oh? Didn’t you need something? Do you want to… come inside?" Smiling seductively, Nozomi winked.

"N-n-no, i-it’s fine! R-really!"

"Well, you know we can always make time for you. Don’t hesitate to drop by another time."

"M-my, th-that’s too friendly, b-but I have to go now. Bye!" Nico turned around, walked a few steps and broke into a run.

Nozomi took a deep breath. A dangerous bluff. Not for her, of course – she wouldn’t have minded having Nico join in.

Fortunately, unlike some other girls, Nico understood the value of keeping intimate relationships secret and Nozomi could handle any possible attempts to leverage this knowledge. Nothing to worry about.

As she was about to return, she caught a glimpse of Umi’s hair in the distance. She was walking this way. Nozomi’s popularity had its downsides.

Nozomi stuck her head inside. Eli had gone back to work or at least pretended to for appearance’s sake.

"Elicchi, this will take a while, so make sure not to get caught. We’ll continue when I get back, okay?"

Eli bit her lip and nodded. Her nipples poked through her shirt.

Nozomi would have to hurry.

Discreetly holding down her skirt, Eli leaned against the door of the subway. She tried to appear nonchalant, but she couldn’t hide her embarrassment, at least not from Nozomi.

Nozomi had suggested keeping Eli’s panties as a joke; she hadn’t expected Eli to agree. But if Eli had no complaints, neither had Nozomi. Now they were on their way home and Nozomi had to make sure nobody noticed what was up.

It was a big responsibility and yet Nozomi had trouble keeping her mind on the job. How could she, with Eli in this state? While she stood guard, all she could think about was what Eli’s skirt was hiding. A light breeze or a bag brushing against her was all it would take to expose everything.

Nozomi forced her gaze upward to keep her cool, but she caught the sight of Eli’s erect nipples through her shirt. She hadn’t put on her bra? Nozomi smiled. Her girlfriend was the best.

She moved in front of Eli and whispered, “Elicchi, turn around. Everyone can see.” Careful not to give anything away to other passengers, Nozomi pointed at Eli’s chest.

Eyes wide open in shock, Eli covered her breasts with her arm and pressed her front against the door.

"What a suprise, Elicchi. Wasn’t it exciting enough without panties? I didn’t know you were such a dirty girl."

Eli gulped. “I… just forgot.” She didn’t sound convincing. Her eyes darted around, searching something in the reflection in the window.

Nozomi checked if anyone was watching. An old couple slept on the seats next to them. Salarymen, office ladies, school girls and a few other people filled the subway coach. They all had their eyes on newspapers, magazines, phones. Now and then someone coughed or yawned. An old lady struck up a conversation with a school girl. Nobody would pay Nozomi and Eli any mind.

The back of Nozomi’s hand brushed against Eli’s butt. Through the mirror image in front of them, Eli sought Nozomi’s eyes with a look of need. Nozomi’s hand dove under Eli’s skirt. With a smile on her face, Nozomi enjoyed the feeling of Eli’s silky skin against her palm. She squeezed – so soft, yet so firm – and watched as Eli’s expression grew weaker and hungrier.

"N-Nozomi…"

"I’ll stop if you want me to."

Eli’s lower lip trembled. She shook her head. As a reward, Nozomi gave her another good squeeze. Her fingers trailed the crease below Eli’s butt. Neither of them felt patient in this situation, so Nozomi went straight for the sweet spot between Eli’s legs. Eli shuddered.

Nozomi paused, rubbing the tips of her fingers, now wet, against each other.

"Elicchi?"

Eli kept silent, trying to calm her breath.

Nozomi’s hand bumped against a bead of nectar on Eli’s inner thigh. “My, Elicchi. That looks like a problem.” Nozomi covered the source of the liquid with her fingers and pulled her arm back. She showed off her glistening hand to Eli. “Look at this. You’re incredible, Elicchi.”

As Nozomi’s tongue lapped at her damp skin, Eli’s legs started shaking. Nozomi smiled at Eli’s reactions. They’d have to to this more often.

A cough right next to her. “Excuse me.”

Startled like a young animal, Nozomi turned to the speaker, a middle-aged, balding salaryman. “Is your friend all right? Does she have a fever?”

Nozomi silently thanked her luck. She could handle this. “Yes, it’s not that bad, but I’m escorting her home so she can rest.”

The man smiled. “I see. She’s lucky to have such a kind friend. I hope she gets better soon.”

"I’ll do my best to nurse her back to health."

Nozomi bowed slightly and the man turned back to his newspaper. She sighed.

"…need any help?"

Nozomi spun around. An office lady, her glare focused on Nozomi, whispered into Eli’s ear.

This could be bad. Of course Eli would defend Nozomi, but if the lady called for help or dragged them to a police box, Eli’s reputation could take a hit. To Nozomi, that was unacceptable.

"N-no, I’m fine, thank you." Eli grabbed the hem of Nozomi’s skirt as if seeking her support.

Nozomi steadied Eli’s back. Eli smiled weakly at her and Nozomi returned the smile. They would get through this together, their eyes said.

The office lady’s glare jumped back and forth between them and finally softened. Her face flushed. “O-oh, I’m sorry.” She looked around to check nobody else had witnessed her mistake. “B-but you shouldn’t do this in public, you know?” She leaned back and hid her face behind her phone.

After she’d confirmed everything was fine again, Nozomi grabbed Eli’s hand. “That’s was exciting, wasn’t it?”

Eli rubbed her thighs together and patted down her skirt. “Yes, but… let’s not do this again.”

"Yeah…"

Nozomi unlocked her front door. Their wait had come to an end. No more hiding, no more holding back.

"We’re finally alone, Elicchi."

As soon as Nozomi had locked the door behind them, Eli’s hungry lips started to devour hers. Giggling at Eli’s lack of restraint, Nozomi pulled her closer. Without breaking their kiss, they managed to take off their shoes and make their way to the bedroom. Nozomi had just enough presence of mind left to take a bottle of water with her and put it on the nightstand.

"Nnngh, N-Nozomi…" Eli tried to unbutton Nozomi’s shirt with clumsy, impatient hands. Nozomi pushed her gently down on the bed.

Eli’s disheveled hair, spread over Nozomi’s bedsheets. Her teary eyes craving more. Her boobs, pulled down by gravity, and her nipples, defying it. Her skirt, just barely hiding the blond bristles beneath. Nozomi wiped the drool off her lips.

Opening her shirt, Nozomi climbed onto the bed and crawled toward her prey.

Her fingers tangled in Nozomi’s hair, Eli guided her closer. During their kiss, deep and wet, Eli got busy unhooking Nozomi’s bra and pulling it up.

Nozomi tongue danced down Eli’s jawline. Moans filled Nozomi’s ear and she covered Eli’s neck in kisses.

"Nozomi… I can’t take it anymore…"

"Don’t worry." Nozomi sat up and pulled Eli on her lap. Steadying Eli’s back with one arm, Nozomi guided Eli’s mouth to her nipple, hard from the hours of anticipation. Eli sucked it between her lips before Nozomi could tell her to do exactly that, and spread her legs for easier access.

Nozomi lifted Eli’s skirt. Her fingers slid down Eli’s stomach until they reached her short blond curls.

Shivering, Eli kissed Nozomi’s boobs to encourage her to keep going. She played with Nozomi’s nipples as if she felt it as much as Nozomi did. Eli, lost in the sensations, longed for release and Nozomi couldn’t blame her.

Not one to keep a girl waiting, Nozomi traced Eli’s hidden lips and slowly inserted a finger. It was wet enough for another one, but Eli already tightened around her.

Gasping, Eli closed her eyes. “Nozomi, more…” She sucked so hard on Nozomi’s nipples, Nozomi wouldn’t have been surprised if milk had shot out.

Using Eli’s breaths as guidance, Nozomi curled her finger and rubbed her thumb over Eli’s folds. Eli’s legs opened wider. Nozomi sped up and inserted a second finger as Eli’s insides tried to push them out. Eli forced her thighs shut, trapping Nozomi’s hand. That didn’t stop Nozomi. Struggling for air, Eli squeezed down in erratic rhythms and pressed her face against Nozomi’s breasts. Her breath was hot on Nozomi’s skin.

"That was quick, Elicchi." Nozomi stroked errant strands of hair out of Eli’s face.

"Not after… all of this…" Eli clung to Nozomi’s waist and kissed her boobs.

"It’s not very comfortable like this, is it? Here, hold on." Nozomi moved Eli slowly off her lap and back onto the bed. "Let’s take off your clothes."

Eli nodded. Together they undressed each other, first Eli, then Nozomi, exchanging kisses all the while. Eli seemed out of it, unsurprisingly, but Nozomi needed to touch her more.

"Elicchi, you look a little tired. Lie down and I’ll give you a little massage."

"Nozomi…" Eli sighed dreamily.

Nozomi’s heart all but jumped out of her chest. The way Eli enjoyed every little act of affection was one of the things Nozomi loved about her. If only she could hold and touch and kiss her forever. Who needed school?

Nozomi started with Eli’s shoulders. She kneaded the stress out of the muscles until there was nothing left.

"This is nice." Eli closed her eyes and yawned.

"Hey, no falling asleep." Nozomi kissed Eli’s nape while her hands moved down to her shoulder blades. She pressed down on the muscles and a jolt shot through Eli’s body.

"Ahh, right there!" Eli said.

"No wonder you’re so tense with boobs this big."

"You’re one to talk." Eli giggled. Nozomi didn’t doubt Eli would never stop playing with hers if she could get away with it. At least that’s what Eli’s constant hungry stares told her. Eli couldn’t even control herself in school.

Listening to Eli’s relieved moans, Nozomi couldn’t help but imagine a better way to massage Eli – with her entire body. She’d have to buy massage oil; this was too good an idea to keep a fantasy.

"Do you think," Eli said, "we’ll get all those documents done in time?"

"Shh, no talking about work now."

Making her way down Eli’s back, Nozomi took a deep breath. She was close to dripping onto Eli’s butt. If she just lowered her hips slightly, she could grind against it and… No, she wasn’t done with the massage yet.

Nozomi crawled backward. Eli’s butt was so smooth and tight and perfect. A sudden impulse took control of Nozomi’s arm and she slapped the white cheeks in front of her.

"Aah! Nozomi?"

"Oops, I’m sorry, Elicchi. I suddenly felt like it. Don’t worry, I’m doing it properly now." She held one cheek and gently pushed her knuckles into muscle. Eli’s entire body tensed up. "Relax, Elicchi. Is something wrong?"

"Nozomi… could you… do that again?"

"Do what?"

"Could you… hit me again?"

Nozomi grinned. That was her girl. “You mean like this?” She slapped Eli’s butt at an angle that let her hand bounce off.

"Ah!" Eli winced and pressed her legs together. "Y-yes, like this."

Nozomi hit the other cheek lightly, playfully.

"No, do it like bef—"

Nozomi’s hand came down hard enough to leave a hand print.

"Aah!" Eli’s hip twitched. "Keep going!"

Nozomi hit Eli’s butt again and again and again until it looked like it would never return to its original color. Arching her back, Eli cried out every single time and trembled in anticipation for more.

"So you like getting spanked, Elicchi?" Nozomi rubbed the reddened skin gently.

"I don’t know, but if it’s you – Ow!"

"Still want more?" Nozomi slapped her hard. Her hand was on fire.

"Y-yes…"

Nozomi kissed Eli’s butt and earned a soft whimper. “Does it hurt?”

"It does."

She licked the skin and blew on it to cool it. “Does it feel good?”

"It does."

"If you want more, you’ll have to beg." She stroked and spread Eli’s butt. It was hard for her not to dive in and kiss Eli all over.

"Nozomi, please! Hit me more!" The hand came down. "Ow!"

"All right, Elicchi. Lift your butt for me."

Eli did. All Nozomi could think about was how much she longed to lick the wetness between Eli’s thighs. Nozomi rubbed her hands and slapped Eli. She’d barely recovered from the first hit when the second, third, fourth came.

Eli gripped the sheets and looked back with watery eyes. Nozomi paused. No, Eli would tell her when she wanted her to stop. She slapped Eli again. Eli’s cries now betrayed more than a hint of pleasure.

Nozomi’s hand slid down to Eli’s thighs – wet, just like her own. Thirsting for Eli’s taste, Nozomi lapped everything up. “Look at you, Elicchi. You’re really enjoying this.” While her other hand rubbed Eli’s swollen lips, Nozomi got back to spanking. After five more hits it finally came.

"Stop…"

"Had enough?" Nozomi took in the sight of her work. Red like Maki’s hair.

Shaking, Eli sat up and turned around. “I wanna try it like this, too.” Eli presented her boobs.

Nozomi raised her hand. Eli nodded. Well, if she wanted it… Anticipating Eli’s anguished screams, Nozomi held back and struck Eli’s breasts lightly.

"Yes, a little rougher."

At least Nozomi got to gaze in Eli’s eyes and enjoy every tiny and not-so-tiny reaction. She slapped both breasts with one hand.

"Mmh, yes, harder." Eli’s fingers disappeared between her thighs. Nozomi hit both boobs again, then one from below. "Ah!"

She lost herself in Eli’s eyes as she hit again and again, listening to the melody of Eli’s cries, not nearly as unpleasant as she’d thought. Eli kissed her deeply, filling Nozomi’s mouth with moans. After one especially hard slap, Eli grabbed Nozomi’s hand, laid it on her chest and squeezed. She squeezed hard.

"Do it like this…" Eli bit her lips.

Nozomi’s fingers pressed into the flesh until it seemed to spill from her hands. Eli’s nipples were harder than ever before and Nozomi’s felt the same. Her own breasts started to hurt in solidarity, but if Eli enjoyed it, Nozomi would continue.

Eli’s fingers moved faster, but she seemed to change her mind and let go. She pushed down Nozomi, her fingers still buried in Eli’s breasts, which gave them a sharp pull. Eli cried out and, holding Nozomi’s hands in place, straddled Nozomi’s thigh. She rubbed against it as if her life depended on it, soaking Nozomi’s skin with lust.

Nozomi almost came right there herself from the spectacle.

Eli’s voice was rough when she finally reached the peak. Shaking and trembling, with a long, quiet moan, Eli rode the waves. Drinking in the air, she slumped down until she lay on top of Nozomi. Their bodies were covered in sweat.

Nozomi’s fingers threaded into Eli’s hair and she massaged her scalp. When Eli’s breaths had slowed down, Nozomi kissed her ear. “That was amazing, Elicchi. How are you feeling?”

Her eyes closed, Eli sought Nozomi’s hand and entwined their fingers. “Like I never want to get up from you.”

Nozomi spread her legs. Eli’s thigh slid down and touched the wetness. “But I’d like to get my turn now.”

Boneless, Eli rolled off Nozomi. “Okay, but I’m not up for anything crazy.”

"Wait a moment." Nozomi grabbed the bottle of water from the nightstand and offered it to Eli. She took and dropped it.

"Sorry, I’m a little…"

"Let’s do it like this, then." Nozomi had always wanted to try this. She took a sip and kissed Eli. Her lips parted and she stole the water from Nozomi’s mouth.

Eli smiled. “Delicious.”

Occasionally distracted by Eli’s tongue, Nozomi gave her four mouthfuls more and kept two to herself before she put the bottle back.

"All right, Nozomi, what do you want to do?"

"Just stay as you are." Straddling Eli’s face, Nozomi lowered her hips. "How’s this?"

Eli gave her a weak thumbs-up. She grabbed Nozomi’s thighs and turned her head to kiss them before she got to the good part. Her tongue, teasing at first, moved in lazy patterns. Nozomi felt herself dripping into Eli’s mouth. She leaned forward, pressing herself harder against Eli, and pushed Eli’s breasts together. While Nozomi prodded and pinched Eli’s nipples, Eli did the same with her mouth to Nozomi’s body.

Slurping and moaning echoed below Nozomi and signaled that Eli was recovering. Lapping at Nozomi’s hot lips, she made Nozomi’s toes curl. Nozomi slowly grinded against Eli. She couldn’t get too rough. Nozomi’s breaths quickened as she played with Eli’s and her own nipples.

"Elicchi… You’re good…"

Eli spread Nozomi’s butt. "Could you lean forward a little?" Nozomi did and a finger joined Eli’s tongue, stroking the wet folds. Eli inserted the finger and curled it, pressing against Nozomi’s insides. Nozomi trembled. Eli began to suck harder as if she were pulling Nozomi apart.

"E-Elicchi… More…" Nozomi slumped down, her face now on Eli’s hip bone. She couldn’t move farther or she’d be moving away from Eli’s face.

Focusing on the red lips, Eli kissed and licked Nozomi. A second finger slipped in. Nozomi grabbed Eli’s thighs. Her mind turned hazy. She licked Eli’s hip, the only thing she could reach in her current state. Eli slurped Nozomi’s juice right from the source. While her fingers pumped harder, faster, her tongue danced around Nozomi’s jewel, red and stiff.

Nozomi’s hips bucked and the world went white. Gasping against Eli’s short locks, Nozomi pressed her pelvis in Eli’s face in a slowing rhythm. Eli licked Nozomi clean while her finger slid out. She gave Nozomi a playful slap.

"Elicchi…" Nozomi crawled off Eli and snuggled up to her. She kissed a drop of sweat off Eli’s thigh and turned on her back. "That was…"

Eli licked Nozomi’s calves. “Did you like it?”

Nozomi giggled weakly. “Elicchi, we need a bath, but… I don’t think I can make it.”

"Don’t worry." Eli sat up and turned around so she was facing Nozomi’s head instead of her feet. She nuzzled against her and kissed her shoulder. "Let’s stay in bed for a while longer."

"Elicchi, your face is a mess." Nozomi giggled and licked her taste off Eli’s face. In return, Eli kissed her, slow and deep. "Did that help you relax?" Nozomi said.

Eli closed her eyes. “If that’s how you take care of me, I should do all of the student council’s work alone.” She rubbed her cheek against Nozomi’s arm. “But let’s not repeat the thing in the subway.”

Nozomi snorted, holding back laughter.

"Oh." Eli grabbed the bottle of water. "Want some?"

"Sorry, I’m still too weak." Nozomi winked.

"I guess I’ll have to give you a hand, then." Eli smiled and took a sip.


End file.
